


The Order

by DarthFucamus



Series: First Order Tech [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Smutember 2017, finger bang bang me into your life, the mask stays on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFucamus/pseuds/DarthFucamus
Summary: For the Smutember 2017 prompt for day 15: handjob/fingering.Tamira Daws has been ordered to skip her shift and accompany Kylo Ren on his personal shuttle. What will happen?! Lmao as if we don’t know





	The Order

Kylo Ren managed to exude detachment the rest of the way to the much smaller Portside Hangar bay, as if he hadn’t just grinded his dick on her through their clothes.

Tamira moved fast to keep up with him, smoothing her hair down and straightening her uniform as she went. Her heart pounded in her temples, and she’d been out of breath even before she had to run to keep up with his long stride. Not to mention, the swift pace was making her briefs ride up, thanks to the damp state of them.

When they exited the dark corridor into the interior of the hangar, Tamira almost tripped over a mouse droid as it whizzed in front of her at ankle height. The port hangar was reserved for higher ranking officers with the appropriate clearance, and even standing inside of it was at least a couple ranks above her paygrade.

She’d never been in the officer’s hangar before. It was smaller than the standard one, and quieter. Hangar techs scurried about to finish prepping his shuttle, and as Tamira got closer to Kylo Ren’s _Upsilon_ -class command shuttle, the feeling that she didn't belong there was dizzying.

His shuttle was docked with its two wings folded up like a bird of prey in mid-strike. It was as shadowy and imposing as he was, and she hesitated at the bottom of the lowered docking ramp.

Kylo Ren dismissed some black-suited engineers loading it up inside with supplies. He stood at the top of the ramp as they left, watching her as she fought through her conflicting feelings. He’d ordered her to his shuttle, and while she doubted he’d meant it as an actual imperative, there was just enough of her that wasn’t sure.

She started up the ramp, and ahead of her his black shape was absorbed by the darkness inside.

She couldn’t sense him, and with the interior illumination deactivated, she couldn’t see anything except what wa touched by the light below. She felt for the wall. The cockpit was above the opened floor, so she made her way around it to get there.

A shadow moved, startling her. She backed into an interior bulkhead and the face of his helmet loomed. The edges of the chrome details caught just enough light to outline a sinister eyeless void. Her eyes darted to his side, unsure.

“ **Do you want to leave?** ” he asked.

Tamira’s pulse spiked, and she curled her sweaty hands into fists. The question might have been straightforward enough, but the answer wasn’t simple or easy to give.

“Permission to speak freely, Commander?” she started carefully, dropping her eyes.

“ **Speak.** ”

Her eyes darted past him. She was sure that no one would see them the way they were standing, off to the side with him directly in front of her, but it was only just the beginning of fifth shift. The hanger was quieter than the main hangar, but it was still active. She'd likely been seen entering the shuttle alone with Kylo Ren, not that he'd seemed the least bit concerned.

“Commander… it could go very badly for me if it became public knowledge that I was involved with a superior officer,” she stated plainly, even when it felt like her throat was going to close up.

“ **I see,** ” he said.

“I want to,” she said quickly, “but… you understand my position, don't you?”

“ **I may be your superior, but I'm not an officer. My rank exists outside of the First Order military.** ”

“Oh,” she said, genuinely surprised. “I wasn't aware… but then I don't really know much about you… no one does.”

She was having some trouble getting oxygen to her brain. It felt like he'd taken it out of the interior of the command shuttle. A warm leather glove touched her jaw, thumb pressed sharply into the edge of bone.

“ **I am Supreme Leader Snoke’s apprentice,** ” he said with thinly veiled arrogance. “ **I answer only to him. The Order’s military is a tool whose only purpose is to further His ends. That means, frankly, that I can do whatever the fuck I want.** ”

Tamira’s bloodflow collected heavily between her legs, but even as she felt her face rub against his hand, she couldn’t turn off her brain all the way.

“But… what about me?” she asked.

“ **Yes, that means you.** ”

“That’s not what I meant,” she snorted, blushing. “If anyone finds out…”

“ **No one will know,** ” he answered before she could finish. Without looking away from her, he hit the buttons on a metal support pillar beside the shuttle’s entrance. With the groan of hydraulics, the docking bay ramp started to rise.

His assurance was pretty compelling, especially with her concern that the port hangar’s personnel would see them fading as quickly as the light from outside.

The docking ramp closed and locked with a metallic clank, sealing them into near darkness. Apart from the tiny blinking lights of control panels set into the walls, and console data readouts in an alcove next to the cockpit door, Tamira couldn’t see a damn thing. And Kylo Ren was a shadow within the shadows. She could smell him, though, and hear him breathing, and with the Force, she could feel him.

He was in a powerful mood, certainly, but it was neither anger nor extraordinarily good humor. The hand on her jaw slipped back over her ear and to the back of her head. She nudged the inside of his forearm with her nose, breathing deep. Being in the dark seemed to lessen her inhibitions, because when his fingers started working furiously to get her hair loose from the bun, pulling it in the process, she moaned out loud.

He grabbed her around her waist and thrust her against him, and now that her hair tumbled loose, he fisted it tight at the roots. Tamira shoved her hand between them and, uncharacteristically bold, gripped his erection through his clothes. Her fingers kneaded it, and her hips rolled forward, pushing hard against the firm bulge.

She didn’t care that she was breathing so loudly, because so was he. Through his vocoder, it was a staccato growl that made heat flash in her chest.

He let go of her hair and waist, and worked furiously to unfasten the front of her uniform, all while pushing her away from the wall toward the cockpit door. She helped him as best she could until her back hit the door. He hit the controls, the door slid open behind her, and she stumbled backwards into the cockpit, spinning to face the front.

Immediately she was distracted by the view through the windows. She could clearly see the activity of the hangar as techs and engineers scurried back and forth prepping or performing maintenance, and forgot what she was doing. Her face blanched.

“ **They can’t see us,** ” he said, sliding up behind her, grabbing her hips in his hands and jerking her ass back against his groin.

Her uniform jacket was hanging open, showing the standard issue black undershirt underneath, and as she faced the cockpit consoles, she hoped he was right.

His hands snaked around the front of her pants and set to work unfastening them. His urgency threw her off balance and she stumbled forward, knocking into the copilot’s seat and planting her hands against the console. She was careful not to hit any controls as the Commander made short work of her fly.

As soon as the waistband was loose enough, he tugged it roughly down over her thighs. Gripping her buttocks through her underwear, he smashed his hard-on against the cleft, and she braced against him, trying to keep from getting pushed against the console.

He made a wordless noise of appreciation, fingers tightening into the swell of her ass with bruising strength.

“Sir,” she gasped when the firmness of his cock hit just the right place between her legs. “I don’t have a prophylactic on me.”

Birth control treatments came standard with service, but Tamira still liked to use additional protection, like condoms. Of course, anything like that was back in her quarters.

“ **No matter,** ” he growled, rubbing against her groin hard. “ **I’ve seen your thoughts, Daws. I know what you want.** ”

His words were too close to what she’d imagined the night she’d gotten drunk and fucked herself, but she didn’t have time to think about it.

Just then, the contact broke between their hips. There was a sharp pop and a sting as one of his broad hands clapped against one of her ass cheeks. Tamira gasped, her knees almost buckled. The place where his glove had slapped skin stung so sweetly, and just as quickly his hand was grabbing that cheek, massaging it with almost as much force.

She felt the tickle of moisture as her arousal spread past the crotch of her briefs.

He was doing something behind her, and in her fear she pictured his lightsaber. As he’d said, it was not smooth at all, not made for penetrating something so sensitive. She started to turn around, but a gloved hand gripped the back of her neck and held her facing forward.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and her breaths came fast and shallow. The absence of more bodily contact made her nerve endings hum. It was almost painful, waiting to see what he was going to do to her.

Then… it wasn’t the touch of cold metal she felt stroking down the cleft of her ass. It was a large, warm hand. Bare fingertips tickled the damp fabric of her crotch, making the over sensitive flesh throb.

Tamira let out a low groan, and tried to hide her face against her arm, but the glove on her neck slid easily into her loose hair and fisted it, forcing her to look straight ahead.

A hangar tech in a grey jumpsuit was walking across the floor below, pulling a thick fuel line with him to another shuttle. She watched him as Kylo Ren took the waistband of her briefs in his bare hand and pulled them down over the swell of her ass and then to her mid-thighs, and just like that, her midsection was naked. The way she was bent over meant that her cunt was all but exposed, and there was no way to hide how wet she was already.

Kylo Ren trailed his fingers down around her other ass cheek, and then popped it hard. Her hips bucked, but with him holding her hair, she couldn’t move. Not that she wanted to. She gritted her teeth, and her thighs squirmed to alleviate the intense ache between them as he caressed the same cheek with his bare palm. The unfiltered skin-to-skin contact oh his hand was almost as shocking as what he was doing with it.

Probing fingertips brushed over her wet pussy lips and Tamira’s entire body tensed. And then his fingertips slipped between her labia and she moaned a wordless entreaty.

Brusquely, he rubbed a calloused thumb over her swollen clit, and her entire body jerked like the pad of that finger was a live wire. He kept his thumb there, nudging the nub lightly, almost hesitantly. She felt his other fingers move between the slick folds to her cunt opening and pause there. She strained to hold still as he leaned over her.

“ **Show me that you want this,** ” he ordered softly, close behind her head. He didn’t move his hand.

Heat flooded Tamira’s face when she realized what he was saying. It was embarrassing, but she took a guilty thrill in the idea that she was only acting on orders. It was ridiculous, of course. He couldn’t order her to sleep with him, but the lack of accountability was a massive turn-on in the bureaucratic world of the First Order.

She bit her lip and tilted her hips backward. His fingers held steady at her entrance as she pushed into them. Two fingers, his middle and ring finger, slipped into the slick hole, and her muscles clenched around them. Such a minor penetration was affecting her more than it should have, and soon she was panting.

He didn’t move his hand, but his other hand loosened its grip in her hair to give her more freedom of movement. She could hear how hard he was breathing, and where his body touched her back, the way he was bent over her, she could feel his chest rising and falling, too.

With her face on fire, Tamira closed her eyes and focused on the sensations. She began to move her hips, pushing back onto his hands, and taking his fingers into her. It was almost too wet for friction, but even his two fingers were large enough to push against the sensitive skin just inside of her.

It was awkward, having to control the pace and depth of penetration, but under the Commander’s watchful eye, she felt the need to perform to the best of her ability.

She pushed herself onto his hand to the base knuckle, moaning when the sensation of his skin inside of her churned up ripples of heat. She clenched and drew forward again, until it was just his trembling fingertips at her entrance, and then pushed back again, faster. Her pelvis tipped just enough to rub her clit against his thumb, and then she did it again. Pulling away to his fingertips, then pushing back onto him with a hard nudge to her clit.

“ **Filthy,** ” he murmured without disgust. His other hand trailed down her back, then slid underneath her. When she impaled herself on his fingers again, grunting for the liquid warmth that was spilling into her belly and thighs, Kylo Ren’s glove gripped one of her breasts through her undershirt and squeezed.

The next time she slid her cunt off his fingers, he didn’t wait for her to push back onto them, he did it himself. Clenching her breast like an anchor, Kylo Ren leaned against her back with his body, his weight pushing her so she had to support herself against the console on bent elbows.

The fingers that were inside of her started to fuck her, thumb mashing her clit almost too hard, except the pain was what she wanted. She stopped trying to control the pace and gave into him, gasping and pleading, thighs spreading wider as the heat compounded and spiked and ripples of building ecstasy spread throughout her from the epicenter of her pussy.

“ **This is what you wanted, isn’t it? To be used by me,** ” he asked, his voice a thick guttural growl. She could hear him panting, his entire body tense and jerking with the strength of his violation. His groin pressed against her hip, erection straining against the fabric of his pants as her entire body jolted with each thrust of his hand.

“Yes,” she answered, moaning shamelessly as his knuckled pounded against her pussy, fingers hitting the back walls inside of her repeatedly, with no chance for reprieve. In this position it was deep, though she would have liked to see him while he did this.

“ **You’ve wanted me ever since you were assigned to this ship, haven't you?** ” he asked, a bit breathless.

Tamira struggled to maintain a semblance of conversation as he finger-fucked her, but it was difficult to think. So instead, she felt the truth pouring out of her.

“Yes… I can't help it,” she wheezed, fighting through the mounting heat and pressure. “I felt you through the Force before I even saw you… and then I saw you, and…”

The memory of that first time, almost a month ago, burned bright. Her first visual impression of him was his tall, dark figure sweeping through the corridors like a stormfront on his way to the bridge. Various officers scurried frantically behind trying to talk to him, waving datapads or flimsi-plast readouts. The procession had almost bowled her and the other bridge techs over, but when she finally caught sight of the source of the cause of her unknown Force-based disruption, she'd been done for.

“ **You’re a Nominal, aren’t you?** ” he asked, grinding his dick against her hip hard enough to almost knock her off balance.

“Yes,” she stuttered, clenching her eyes. She could feel the heat and pressure building in the root of her spine. “Oh _fuck,_ ” she hissed, gritting her teeth when another spike of sweet bliss flared in her gut.

“ **Of course…** ” he groaned, but then all conversation fell away, leaving only the wet noises of his fingers hammering into her. She felt his dick rubbing her hard enough that the texture of his pants burned friction into her skin, but she could tell by his erratic movements that he was starting to lose control.

That realization must have tipped her over the edge. His thumb ground her clit hard, and the molten warmth overflowed, and Tamira cried out loud enough that she was sure someone outside must have heard. Kylo Ren groaned and shuddered, and his body curled over hers. The hand clutching her breast slid to the side so his arm wrapped around her waist entirely.

Tamira quaked, and her knees folded as the shockwaves racked her, but Kylo Ren held her up, and redirected her body to collapse in the co-pilot’s seat. He pulled his hand out of her and she finally got a look at him.

The skin on his hand was white, fingertips wrinkled with her moisture, and what she could see of it in the light coming through the tinted windows, the hand was not so aged. Kylo Ren fell back into the pilot’s seat, breathing hard, holding the penetrative hand up so it glistened in the light. His masked face was looking at it. Though she had no way of knowing his expression, his bearing suggested that he was trying to collect his wits.

Panting, Tamira pushed through the sleepy warmth suffusing her muscles and started tugging up her pants. Her hair was a mess, and she was sure the rest of her was, too. She’d need to visit a washroom before she got back to work, though she wasn’t sure how she’d manage to act normal after what had just happened.

Kylo Ren’s head fell back on the headrest of the chair and he took a deep breath. He wiped his hand on his shredded half-cloak. He pulled the empty glove out of the belt where he’d tucked it, and pulled it on.

“Sir,” she panted, flushed and warm as she buttoned her fly. “What about you…? I could…”

She let the rest of that sentence hang in the air unspoken. She’d happily blow him, or at least give him a handy after what he’d just done. He’d managed to get her off with just his hand? And his stamina… incredible… she couldn’t wrap her mind around it, especially with the jittery energy still flooding her muscles.

He waved a dismissive hand.

“ **No need.** ”

She remembered how he’d shuddered, and her eyes dropped to his groin. She didn’t see the straining erection she’d felt grinding against her, and then she knew what he meant. Oh. Her face burned as she closed her uniform jacket.

The comms console crackled to life in front of them, and Tamira jumped.

 _“Commander, we’ve reached Devaron’s orbit ahead of schedule,”_ the female voice said. _“Your shuttle is prepped and ready for departure. Hangar crew standing at the ready for your orders, Sir._ **_”_ **

Tamira looked outside. She could see now what she’d missed, which was the hangar crews assembled on the hangar floor before his command shuttle, standing at attention.

“Oh fuck,” she whispered. There was no way she’d be able to get out of the shuttle without being seen. So much for their discretion.

Kylo Ren sat there for a moment, his fidgeting hand resting beside the comms button. His black mask looked to her, expression unknowable, but she suspected that similar things were going through his mind.

“ **Do you have any combat experience?** ” he asked, startling her.

“The combat sims,” she answered with uncertainty, sitting up more comfortably. “The standard training. Other than that, no, Sir…”

His hand tightened absently. He paused, then he pushed the comms button and leaned forward.

“ **Change of plans,** ” he said into the mic, sounding more composed. “ **I’m going planetside with a Nominal Force adept. She will aid me in my mission.** ”

Tamira’s jaw dropped.

“ _But sir,”_ the voice answered, clearly baffled. _“The crew…”_

“ **I can pilot my own shuttle, Corporal. I have no need for additional personnel. This mission requires an understanding of the Force. I have decided that anyone else would be extraneous.** ”

“ _Yes, Commander,”_  the officer voice said quickly.

Kylo Ren closed the comm channel and sat back. He absently swiped a gloved hand back over the top of his helmet as though he were running his fingers through hair, a universally recognizable gesture of deep thought, or worry.

“ **Yes, this will work well for my purposes,** ” he said, more to himself than to her. And then, as if remembering she was there, he glanced over at her. “ **Junior Tech Daws, it seems that you’re now joining me on this mission. The directives come from directly Supreme Leader Snoke himself… you are inexperienced, but there may yet be a use for you.** ”

What could she say?

“Yes sir,” she said, though it came out as a whisper as dry as her throat was. “I’m honored to serve, though I don’t know how you could possibly have any use for me.”

“ **Yes, well… I don’t believe in coincidence, Daws. There may be a reason for our meeting in this way, at this time. Do exactly as I say and you might survive this.** ”

Might.

Fuck.

“ **Do what you need to prepare. We’ll depart shortly.** ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> No time to edit! Probably so many mistakes! LOL
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
